wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fansites
A list of many World of Warcraft fan web sites. Official Sites *Official Site *Official Site Europe *Blizzard's Site Essential Resources *Crimson Eagles Profession Price Guides *WorldofWar.net *GameAmp **Instance Maps! *MMO Report: World of Warcraft An aggregator for WoW news Databases * Thottbot http://www.thottbot.com (also thottbot.org) * Allakhazam http://wow.allakhazam.com * WoW Guru http://www.wowguru.com/ * Goblin Workshop http://www.goblinworkshop.com/ * WoWd http://wowd.org/ * WWN Data (part of WorldOfWar.Net) * Game Pressure http://wow.gamepressure.com/ * WoW Radio http://www.wcradio.com/ World of Warcraft Fansites * Burning Crusade Fan Site - A Burning Crusade "only" fan site, wich contains rumors, news and other * BlizzPlanet - Wow Lore Community Forum, News, Warcraft Lore, interviews, Warcraft RPG Books & Pocketbooks, Warcraft Campaigns, Wow Easter Eggs. exiting stuff about the Burning Crusade. * Patchtimer.org - player-hosted WoW discussion forums * Leetster - social networking site for World of Warcraft * For the Horde - The unofficial home of Deathwing's Horde * For the Horde (Music Video) * Kaldorei - German WoW Fansite about Night Elves * Kingdoms of Azeroth * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community, News, Journals, Guides, Forums and a lot more. * Twisting Nether Gazette - Twisting Nether Server RP Stories and News * Warcraft Central * WarcraftRealms - Realm information and census stats * WarcraftWars * World of War * World of War . se - Swedish fan site * World of Warcraft roleplaying assosiation -come to the forums * World of Warcraft Stuff - cheat sheets and tools * World of Warcraft @ rumbaar.net - Community, News, Info, Forum and Download. * World of WC * WoW Azzor - Your World of Warcraft community. * WoW Bulgaria - The N1 Bulgarian World of Warcraft source! * WoWCreatures.com - Hunter pet and creature stats * WoW DB - Your World of Warcraft Database... Items, Quests and UI Mods. * WoW Forge - Slovak WoW Fansite * WoW Game Banshee * WoW Gamingeye - Swedish WoW Site * WoW Guru - The WoW Database, Forums, Community News, UI Mods, and much more! * WoW Hell * WoW OGaming * WoW Outpost * WoW Stratics * WoW Vault * WoW Warcraft Strategy * WoW Warcry * WoW Fan Site Directory * Shadowcry - A Druid Class Website * The Warlocks Den - A warlock information site World of Warcraft Addon Databases * Curse Gaming * World of War * WoW DB * WoW Files * WoW Guru * ModWatcher * WoW Patches World of Warcraft Guild Listing * WoW by ascih - A free guild portal * WoWWiki Guild List * Guild Management - A growing guild list * Gilden-Web - A german guild list * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community World of Warcraft Blogs * Transcendent Knights - Transcendent Knights guild on Boulderfist (Alliance) * Baluki's WoWblog * Frostbolt * Hearthstone * The Saga of Runolfr * Living in WoW About our life in WoW * FuryWarrior.com The ramblings of a fury warrior. Other * Sons of the Storm - Warcraft art from Blizzard artists (Samwise, Metzen, Twincruiser, Thammer) * Lots of WoW Screenshots / Wallpapers - Screenshots and Desktop Wallpapers by Kazaka & Gustovin (Detheroc server) Category:Newbies Category:Community